The microelectronic industry is continually striving to produce ever faster and smaller microelectronic structures for use in various mobile electronic products, such as portable computers, electronic tablets, cellular phones, digital cameras, and the like. Microelectronic packages, such packages including a microprocessor, a chipset, a graphics device, a wireless device, a memory device, an application specific integrated circuit, or the like, may be attached to a microelectronic substrate through a microelectronic socket mounted to the microelectronic substrate. However, for a given sized microelectronic socket, there are a limited number of interconnects can be formed through the microelectronic socket to provide conductive routes between the microelectronic package and the microelectronic substrate. This can create significant constraints with regard to mounting high input/output microelectronic packages using microelectronic sockets.